Don't Believe It
by Lynx Tiger
Summary: Yusuke can't believe it! Is she really going out with him? One Shot!


Disclaimer: I don't own YYH and I don't make profit from them. I don't own the lyrics from Surgar Ray and I don't make any profit from the song. I only own my OC.

---------------------------------

Don't Believe It!

---------------------------------------

**_Pretty women out walking with gorillas down my street_**

_**From my window I'm staring wile my coffee goes cold**_

Yusuke was stirring his coffee slightly while he watched all the girls on the street with boys that were going to the spring dance.

He sighed, he didn't have a date at all and he really didn't know how to dance so, he was saved, for now.

**_Look over there (where?)_**

**_There's, there's a lady that I used to know._**

He turned to look at the window again when he saw a girl with dark brown hair that went down to her waist that was tied in a ponytail braid walking down the street.

He gasped, _Keiko!_

_**She's married now or engaged or something**_

_**So I'm told**_

People did say that there was some girl that was in collage that was getting married but, Yusuke couldn't shake off the fact that it could be Keiko!

**_Is she really going out with him?_**

_**Is she really gonna take him home tonight?  
**_

Yusuke felt his arms go limp. He had to go to the dance now! Just to see if it was really true. He couldn't believe that she was actually taking a guy he didn't really know _out _to the _dance. _

**_Is she really going out with him?_**

_**'Cause if my eyes don't deceive me**_

_**There's something going wrong around here, around here**_

He rushed out of the shop, after throwing down some money. He stood out on the street.

Keiko was just all over the guy, talking and kissing and holding on to him like he was some kind of real-life _hottie. _It drove Yusuke up the wall and _crazy_

_**Tonight's the night when I go to all the parties down my street**_

_**I wash my hair and kid myself, I look real smooth.**_

He wasn't really planning to go to the dance but, just like always, he got ready just in case some chick like _Keiko _needed a date.

**_Look over there (where?)_**

_**Here comes Jeanie with her new boyfriend**_

Kieko's best friend Jeanie was walking with a new boyfriend on her side. Yusuke smirked, Jeanie was the wild type of person and he felt bad for her boyfriend that was just brand new. It was pitiful to see but, painful to watch.

**_They say that looks don't count for much_**

_**And so there goes your poof **_

Yusuke sighed, Jeanie wasn't really much of a looker compared to Kieko and the popular girls but, since that guy was dating the loner, Yusuke guessed that there was always something besides looks the boys look for.

**_Is she really going out with him?_**

_**Is she really gonna take him home tonight?  
**_

Yusuke smiled, Jeanie was going out with someone new every single day but, from the looks of the smile that she had, they've been going for the longest time.

He shook his head, Jeanie was really cool when you got to know her but, and he still couldn't believe that she was going _out _with him.

**_Is she really going out with him?_**

**_'Cause if my eyes don't deceive me there's something going wrong around here, around here._**

Yusuke's mind traveled back to Kieko, who was that guy? He knew that he knew him from somewhere but, from where? He didn't really get a good look at him at all.

**_But, if looks could kill_**

**_There's a man there who is marked down as dead._**

Yelling broke the silence and he turned to see a girl was screaming at a boy defenseless kid. Yusuke wanted to break down laughing but, his mind just didn't work, it was still on Keiko and Jeanie.

**_'Cause I've had my fill_**

_**Listen you**_

He sighed and looked back to the retreating two new couples.

**_Take your hands off her head_**

_**I get so mean around the scene**_

That's when he saw that Kieko and the guy were so close to kissing Yusuke just couldn't turn away. He had to watch as their face got nearer and nearer and nearer till their lips actually touched.

When they did, he knew that Keiko was serious about the guy.

**_Is she really going out with him?_**

_**Is she really gonna take him home tonight?**_

_**Is she really going out with him?**_

_**'Cause if my eyes don't deceive me there's something going wrong around here. Around here**_


End file.
